Son Goku / Kakarott (Dragon Ball Heroes)
Origins: Dragon Ball Heroes Classification: Saiyan(Saiya-Jin) Threat level: Mobius+ Age: 50+ Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses( Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Reactive Power Level (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Life -Force manipulation (Any God-Ki user can use the ability "draw" which sucks out an opponents life energy and heals the user) Sealing (Via the mafuba), Fusionism (With the Potara Earrings and Metamoran Dance. Non-Combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats with the kaioken up to 100x), Indomitable Will, BFR (Can use Space-time transfer to transfer people to different points in time), Transformation (Super Saiyan forms and the Great Ape), Magic (With the Power Pole), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space. Can create his own spatial dimensions and manipulate the time in there), Can harm Intangible beings, Time travel (Used instant transmission to enter a timeline and leave it), Probability Manipulation (Through Miracle CI, he can make the chances of his attacks and techniques landing 100% and make the probability of someone dodging 0%), Cannot be sensed by those lesser than a "God", Regeneration (Mid-Low), Matter Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (changes across history didn't affect Xeno Goku's life), Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Tanked attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Demigra's energy which filled a timeline with evil thoughts), Resistance to Transmutation (Stronger than Vegtio and TP Trunks, whom could keep their powers after being turned into candy), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Demigra's magic couldn't turn him into a time breaker and stated his Magic isn't working on Goku), Resistance to Power Nullification/Negation (Immune to 21's waves which nullifies powers to the point they reach Yamcha's level), Resistance to BFR (Negated Demigra's BFR which previously sent Beat back in time) 'Physical strength: At least high multiverse level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least high multiverse+ (Defeated Demigra, who dimensionally warped and was engulfing the DBH multiverse, and transcended it, along with space-time to destroy the Real World) Durability: 'At least high multiverse+ (Tanked multiple attacks from Demigra and Chamel, both of whom could erase the multiverse and the real world easily if they wanted) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Faster than Demigra) Intelligence: Average normally. Genius in combat (Goku has many years of experience in combat, achieving victory in the most dire circumstances. Unlike his canon counterpart, Xeno Goku does not mess around, and will always go for the win in battle) Stamina: Extremely high. Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Senzu Beans Category:Dragon Ball